HIDDEN
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: [H I A T U S] Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar 'aku mencintaimu' tetapi aku ingin kau merasakannya tanpa aku harus mengungkapkannya. /"Dia di transfer. Dia membenciku." / "Lalu, kemenangan itu apa?"
1. Bagian I

**HIDDEN**

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story originaly by Kuroi Sora

Main Pair : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rated : K

 ** _WARNING_** !

 _Fic ini mengandung konten Shounen-ai/BL/yaoi/alur kecepetan/jamur typo/absurd/gaje/OOC dst._

 _Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, dengan damai author sarankan untuk klik menu_ ** _BACK_** _di layar masing-masing._

 _author proudly present..._

 ** _Kise Ryouta_** \- model tampan, ramah, ceria, baik hati serta rajin menabung itu tersenyum sumringah dari bangkunya. Menatap ke ambang pintu geser kelasnya yang terbuka dengan durasi cepat.

 _"Ohayou, Kurokocchi!"_ sapanya kala remaja bersurai _baby blue_ terlihat dari balik pintu.

Remaja itu terdiam. Dia menghela napas sebelum kaki berbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam miliknya melangkah menuju ke sebuah bangku di deretan paling ujung dekat dengan jendela. Dan Kise ada di depannya.

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun."_

Kise tersenyum tipis. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika dia memiliki ketertarikan -ah untuk kasus Kise sepertinya lebih tepat disebut ketergilaan terhadap sesuatu yang berbau si _baby blue._

Ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka di Teikou Junior High School. Dan di tahun ketiga inilah, Kise berkesempatan satu kelas dengan Kuroko setelah tahun sebelumnya dia satu kelas dengan Murasakibara Atsushi -rekan satu tim basketnya yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya sebagai _classmate_ nya sendiri. Kejam!

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Teikou,_ _member change!"_

Kise mundur dari _court_ menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Dia tersenyum lebar memberi tepukan ringan di puncak kepala remaja yang dijuluki _the phantom six man_ itu.

" Berjuanglah, Kurokocchi!" serunya semangat dari _bench_ hingga membuat Momoi Satsuki, selaku menejer klub basket Teikou tersulut. Apalagi dia sama-sama memendam perasaan untuk si _baby blue_ yang sedang berlarian di tengan lapangan.

 _"Tetsu-kun~ ganbatte ne!"_

 _" Kurokocchi, ROSO!"_

 _" Fighting, Tetsu-kun!"_

Dari ujung lapangan dengan perintah sang kapten Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou menghadiahi mereka berdua _long distance shoot_ miliknya yang akurat 100% akan mengenai duo berisik disana.

Sementara Kuroko hanya melihat mereka dengan senyum tipis yang kian mengembang.

" Wah, kau tertawa! "

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Aomine Daiki, rekan yang merupakan ' **cahayanya'** berseru takjub sambil menunjuk kearahnya dengan tidak sopan. Netra _navy_ miliknya membulat seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat fenomena menakjubkan yang hanya bisa dilihat manusia selama seribu tahun sekali. Oke, ini hiperbolis sekali.

"Eh?"

 _"Nani, nani?"_ Murasakibara ikut nimbrung kearah Aomine. Si remaja dengan tubuh besar itu mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

" Hei, aku melihat Tetsu tertawa!"

" Benarkah?Kurochin, ayo lakuan lagi!"

 _" Iya, desu!"_ jawab Kuroko sambil melenggang pergi.

 _" Urusai! Damare-nanodayo!"_

" Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou! Sedang apa kalian bergerombol disana?"

Tepat dua detik setelah terdengar suara bak sangkakala mengaum, gerombolan itu terpecah belah dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat menoleh dengan mata membulat serta menahan tangis.

"K-Kuroko?"

Kuroko menatap nanar papan _score_ diatas sana.

 **111-11**

Dia menoleh memandang kelima rekannya yang berjalan beriringan keluar lapangan.

 _"Nande?"_

Dia tidak dapat mendengar suara rekan-rekannya. Dia tidak bisa menggapai janji, cahaya, sahabat dan rekan setimnya.

Kise menoleh kearah lapangan. Namun hanya ruang kosong yang di dapatinya. Kuroko...Kise tadi mendengar suaramu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi!"

Kise berlarian mengejar Aomine yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Aomine menoleh dengan wajah ngantuknya. Tak seperti biasanya Kise merencokinya selain di lapangan.

"Ada apa? Hoammmh~" tanyanya dengan nada tak berminat.

"Dari kemarin aku kebingungan _-ssu_!" jawab Kise. Siswa bersurai _blonde_ itu menyeret Aomine untuk duduk di tangga. Tingkah laku Kise membuat Aomine jadi heran sendiri. Kise dengan wajah suram, lesu, dan madesu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Kise memang sering merencokinya selama di lapangan, baik itu saat latihan maupun pertandingan. Mereka adalah rival dalam hal mencetak skor paling banyak. Namun Aomine tidak tahu jika hawa suramnya bisa menular.

Aomine menghela napas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu dimana, Kurokocchi?"

Aomine terdiam. Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak insiden di bawah jembatan itu dia tidak lagi latihan bersama dengan **bayangannya.** Apalagi semenjak kemenangan mereka di final Kompetisi Nasional melawan Meiko yang disebut-sebut sekolah sahabat Kuroko. Dia tidak melihat keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya singkat. "Lagi pula, tahun ini kau kan yang sekelas dengannya. Apa kau tidak mengetahui apapun?"

Gelengan Kise membuat Aomine lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kuroko dan _misdirection_ -nya memang terkadang merepotkan.

"Apa dia marah karena tim sahabatnya kalah dengan kita? Bukannya dalam pertandingan kalah menang itu hal yang biasa?"

" Berhentilah mengoceh, _baka_!"

Dan Aomine melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kise melihat Kuroko duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _wirst ban_ _d_ yang ditinggalkan Ogiwara untuknya. Manik birunya bias terkena air mata.

"Hari ini kau kemana saja _-ssu_! Kau juga tidak ada di kelas." tanya Kise. Pasalnya tidak seperti biasanya Kuroko membolos pelajaran sekolah dan melewatkan latihan rutin minggu ini.

"Hari ini aku berkunjung ke Meiko." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tatapan nanarnya. "Aku berniat mengunjungi sahabatku, namun dia tidak ada disana."

"Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit?"

"Dia ditransfer. Dia membenciku."

Kise terpaku. Ternyata benar pertandingan final melawan Meiko lah penyebabnya.

" Bukannya dalam sebuah pertandingan kemenangan adalah hal yang terpenting _-ssu?_ "

"Lalu, kemenangan itu apa?"

Semenjak itu, Kise yakin persepsinya adalah suatu kesalahan yang besar. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Hola.. reader semua! _Ogenki desuka?_ Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian?Pendek ya? Hahaha...idenya tanpa sengaja lewat di pikiran saya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang saya langsung mempublisnya. saya ragu untuk menjadikannya multi chapter mengingat banyaknya fic multi chapter yang belum saya selesaikan *ditampol*.

Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian. Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik maupun saran, silahkan kirim saja di kotak review dan PM saya ya! Sampai jumpa lagi...


	2. Bagian II

**HIDDEN**

(Bagian II)

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story originaly by Kuroi Sora

Main Pair : Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya

Rated : K

Rated bisa berubah seiring dengan berkembangnya cerita.

 ** _WARNING !_**

Fic ini mengandung konten Shounen-ai/BL/yaoi/alur kecepetan/jamur typo/absurd/gaje/OOC dst.

Bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, dengan damai author sarankan untuk klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing.

Cerita mungkin banyak berbeda dengan versi aslinya. Ini semua karena tuntutan author yang mengharuskan ini jadi fic _Shounen-ai_. Nyahahahaha~*gampared*

.

.

.

author proudly present...

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _'Tetsu-kun?'_**

Terdengar samar-samar suara Momoi dari sambungan telepon Kise. Saat ini Kise sedang istirahat di pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah mingguan.

" _Sou-ssu!_ Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menghubunginya karena terlalu sibuk semenjak upacara kelulusan."

 ** _'Ahh~ itu karena Ki-chan seorang model, pasti sibuk sekali kan?'_**

Kise tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Momoi. Mantan menejer tim basket Teikou itu memang terkadang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Ahaha...begitulah _-ssu_!"

 _ **'Apa Tetsu-kun tidak memberitahumu?** **Kupikir kalian sangat dekat?'**_

Ah ya dekat. Tapi jika mereka dekat Kise tidak akan bertanya soal kecil kepada Momoi. Andai si surai pink itu tahu jika hubungan mereka bahkan lebih mengenaskan dari sekedar sahabat.

"Tidak _-ssu_!" Kise menggeleng lemah."Tentu Momocchi tahu tentang kesepakatan bodoh Akashicchi setelah upacara kelulusan itu kan? Kami akan terpencar ke sekolah yang berbeda untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Tapi, Kurokocchi tidak ada disana saat itu _-ssu_! Aku ingin tahu dimana dia mendaftar SMU."

 ** _'SMU Seirin. Tetsu-kun mendaftar disana.'_**

Kise terpaku dengan wajah terkejutnya. Seirin? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Gedung sekolah yang terletak di distrik yang bersebelahan dengan distrik tempat tinggal Kuroko itu bahkan belum lama ini di bangun.

"Seirin?Kenapa Kurokocchi memilih sekolah baru itu _-ssu_! Dia harusnya di sekolah dengan reputasi tim basket yang baik seperti Kaijou atau sekolah besar yang lainnya. Kenapa harus Seirin?" tanya Kise. Dia sepertinya sangat menyayangkan keputusan orang yang selalu dikaguminya untuk bersekolah di sekolah baru macam Seirin.

 ** _'Tetsu-kun punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia mendaftar disana. Aku bahkan ingin satu sekolah dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Aomine-kun dengan sifat seperti itu di Touo sendirian, Ki-chan.'_**

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Momoi, Kise jadi teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko tempo hari.

 _Kemenangan itu apa?_

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Kuroko yang sampai saat ini tidak mampu dijawab olehnya. Apa Kuroko berniat untuk berhenti bermain basket?

 ** _'Moshi-moshi, Ki-chan?! Apa kau masih-'_**

 **TUT.**

-Dan sambungan telelpon itu pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SMU SEIRIN**

Kise menatap ke depan dengan senyum rupawannya. Gedung sekolahnya terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran sekolah baru. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar memasuki gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Menghiraukan tatapan kagum siswa-siswi yang menyerukan namanya sebagai bintang model terkenal. Ah, bintang basket juga.

"Oi! Oper bolanya, _baka_!"

Suara sorak-sorai dari arah _gym_ menyita perhatiannya.

Mungkin saja Kuroko ada disana.

Netra cerahnya melongok ke dalam _gym_ dan mendapati klub basket sedang latihan. Ini hari keberuntungannya.

Kuroko, bola basket, dan deru napasnya di lapangan - Kise merindukan semuanya.

"Kurokocchi!"

Dan Kuroko melihat kearahnya.

"K-Kise-kun?" ujar Kuroko. Nampak dia agak terkejut dengan kehadiran si _blonde_ yang merupakan mantan rekan setimnya di Teikou. _"Ohisashiburi, Kise-kun."_ Kuroko menunduk untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Oi, kau kenal dia Kuroko?" Hyuuga Junpei-si kapten tim basket Seirin bertanya dengan wajah kagetnya.

" _Ha'i._ Dia rekan setimku di Teikou Hyuuga-senpai."

"Heeh?! Kise ? Si Kise Ryouta anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang itu?! _Maji de?!"_ Izuki Shun - senpai tahun kedua yang menempati posisi _point guard_ itu juga tak kalah takjub. Pasalnya baru kali ini, mereka berbicara langsung dengan anggota tim yang menjadi langganan juara kompetisi basket nasional.

Kise sedikit bernafas lega. Pikiran negatifnya tentang Kuroko yang berhenti bermain basket lenyap sudah. Sungguh dia menikmati moment saat netranya melihat Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasanya.

"Aku dengar Kurokocchi mendaftar ke Seirin jadi aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu _-ssu._ "

" _Doumo._ Tapi aku tidak butuh dikunjungi, Kise-kun."

Nampak tombak imager menusuk dada Kise sampai tembus ke belakang dengan sadisnya.

 _"Kurokocchi, hidoi-ssu!_ "

Namun rengekannya harus terhenti karena sebuah bola basket melesat menuju ke arahnya. Berterima kasihlah pada kemampuan refleknya yang luar biasa. Bola basket itu berhasil ditangkis meskipun dia yakin telapak tangannya akan memerah setelah ini.

"Kau Kise Ryouta anggota _Kiseki no Sedai?_ Aku ingin menantangmu, _one on one._ "

Lalu muncul orang tak terduga, **cahaya** baru Kuroko -Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

 **SMU KAIJOU.**

Kise menunduk menyiram wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Hari ini adalah hari kekalahannya. Tepat satu hari yang lalu, dia mengundang tim Seirin untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim basketnya di Kaijou. Sungguh hasil yang tidak pernah dia duga bahwa dirinya akan kalah melawan tim yang baru di bentuk dua tahun yang lalu itu. Dia menatap sedih tangan kanannya yang tanpa sengaja memukul Kuroko hingga mengakibatkan remaja _baby blue_ itu mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga, seperti ramalan Oha-Asa keberuntungan Gemini hari ini sangat buruk _-nanodayo_."

Kise menoleh dan mendapati Midorima melempar handuk kecil ke arahnya.

" Midorimacchi, kau selalu seperti biasanya. _Ohisashiburi-ssu!_ "

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kalah melawannya _-nodayo._ "

"Kau datang menonton pertandingan kami _-ssu._ Kau tidak menyapa Kurokocchi? Tapi Seirin memang hebat. Kau juga harus berhati-hati- _ssu_."

Midorima menaikan sedikit kaca matanya. Dia tersenyum miring padahal Kise sama sekali tidak sedang melawak sekarang.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku yang bergolongan darah B kurang cocok dengan Kuroko yang bergolongan darah A. Agar keberuntungan selalu menyertaiku, hari ini aku membawa _lucky item_ dari Oha-Asa yaitu mainan kodok ini _-nanodayo._ "

Kise sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Midorima barusan. Netranya kini malah terfokus dengan rombongan tim Seirin yang pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Kuroko berjalan beriringan dengan rekan setimnya sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang dibalut perban.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menghela nafas ketika dia keluar dari restoran steak super rekomendasi pelatih mereka - Aida Riko. Mengharuskannya untuk menghabiskan 4kg daging steak dan jika sampai gagal menghabiskannya dalam waktu 30 menit maka mereka harus membayarnya seharga 10.000 yen sebagai hukumannya. Berterima kasihlah pada Kagami yang sanggup menghabiskan sisa makanan teman-temannya yang lain hingga mereka tidak perlu membayar ke pemilik restoran.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kuroko terpaku saat mendapati Kise sudah menunggunya di depan restoran.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise tersenyum lega saat melihat keadaan Kuroko yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menyusuri trotoar sambil berbincang-bicang sejenak.

"Sudah lama sekali, kita tidak berbicara berdua seperti ini _-ssu._ "

Kuroko hanya menumpu pandangannya pada langkah kakinya.

" _Ano..._ Bagaimana dengan luka di kepalamu?Apa baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Kuroko sekenanya. Matanya memandang Kise yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, Kurokocchi." jeda sejenak sebelum Kise mendekat dan membawa Kuroko kedalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau menghilang?"

Tangan Kuroko dengan ragu menggenggam erat blazer abu-abu milik Kise. Dari sana, dia bisa merasakan jika tubuh Kise bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat final kompetisi nasional itu _-ssu_? Aku juga mencarimu sesaat setelah upacara kelulusan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Pelukan Kise kian mengerat. Membuat Kuroko sempat terpaku. Netranya bergulir gelisah saat Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

 _"Sumimasen deshita."_

Pandangan Kise menyendu. Sampai saat ini pun Kuroko tidak memberitahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia seolah menghilang dari pandangannya.


End file.
